Odalisque Two
by Jadzia Saxon
Summary: Summary inside. Rates M for a very good reason. Susan Kay-verse, very slight AU. Hope you enjoy if you choose to read it.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera, or any variations.

A/N: I'm not sure if this should continue, so for now it's just a one-shot. Please tell me what you think, but I would appreciate no flames.

Summary: One of the Shah's advisors suggests that Erik, being a foreigner, might have different customs, and might like more experienced women for his pleasure. The Shah then decides to send one of the more experienced concubines the Harem has in slavery. One girl volunteers, having had her life saved by Erik's medicine a few months ago, when she was in the Shah's favor, and wants to thank him properly. The Shah allows her to go.

* * *

The eunuch, whom I've known for a few years now – named Jisad, walks me into the house of the famous Erik. I've heard of him, of course, and I smile nearly every time I do, thinking about how he always responds to the Shah and his mother. It truly is amusing, but I cannot speak my mind on such topics. I cannot speak my mind on any topic, for that matter. I can listen, though. I've heard all of the rumors about Erik, and I've even seen one of his performances, having been a servant at the event. It's incredible, it really is.

The other girls who've seen his face say that it's horrible, disgusting, truly revolting. They aren't aware that I've seen it as well. I was there the day he was commanded to remove his mask, and I am now silently proud to say I was the only one besides the khanum who did not scream. Everyone has beauty in one way or another. Why was it so bad if his were his skills and mind? His face was not that bad, anyway. I believe many overreact when they see it. Besides, when I was ill with a high fever, and would most likely die within a few days, he became my savior. I was very lucky that I was in the Shah's favor when this happened, or I would not have been worth saving at all. Erik gave me one of his own healing remedies. I will always be in debt to him, and very grateful.

The Daroga, Nadir, leads us into the room in which Erik currently resides. Nadir makes the customary speech, and I see Erik tense with what looks like lust and anger. I've heard from another eunuch, who led the previous one of us here, that he would only take a woman who would go with him willingly. After seeing him with his mask off, that is.

"Bring her here," Erik commands, his voice more rough that I've ever heard it. Usually, it's like music, flowing wonderfully. His movements show the same fluidity, the same gracefulness and sensuality, normally. Now, it seems as though he's trying to hold back some inner demon that's fighting for the surface. I go willingly, of course, and he seems to notice this. I kneel at his feet at his gesture. Erik stares into my eyes for nearly a full minute before sitting up a little straighter in his seat.

"Get out," Erik commands both of the other men in the room. They both look shocked, and Nadir starts to object. "I will give you a full explanation, if that is what you truly require, but leave us. Now!" On the last word, his voice bombs out and echoes. Both men start in fear, leaving quickly, but I only wince and the volume right next to my ear. Erik reaches out and tugs my veil off of my face. I meet his eyes once the men have left, and he looks at me thoughtfully.

"How old are you?" Erik asks suddenly. I blink at the unexpected question.

"Eighteen, Master," I reply softly.

"And you are aware of what is being asked of you?" Erik asks, and I smirk ruefully.

"Yes, Master," I say, wiping the smirk off of my face. Erik saw it, however, and raises an eyebrow. He doesn't pursue it, however, and leans a little closer to me instead.

"Very well. I have seen what lies behind your veil, my dear… now you shall be accorded a reciprocal honor. Come forward and remove my mask," Erik demands almost wearily and not without a certain hint of contempt, as if expecting a very adverse reaction to this simple command. I smile slightly, softly, and reach up to his face. Almost sadly, he watches me. I get my fingertips under the edge of the mask and gently remove it, setting it aside before looking back at him.

His face is just as I've seen it before, only much more close this time. The skin is a dark pink and riddled with thin, scar-like tissue. A few blue veins are visible through his skin and his eyes are more sunken then they should be. I've never seen a more ugly sight, but even this doesn't frighten me. And I can't bring myself to feel disgust when his eyes search mine with wariness, contempt, and just that little bit of hope.

I reach out to him slowly, hoping he doesn't scold me for being so bold, and gently caress his cheek. Erik, ever-so-slightly, leans in to the touch and his eyes flutter slightly. I smile softly again. Suddenly, though, his stare turns into a full blown glare. My eyes widen and I drop my hand, immediately looking towards the ground.

"I'm sorry. You did not give me permission to touch you, please forgive me, Master," I plead quietly, saddened by his sudden mood change. Erik puts a thin finger under my chin and lifts my gaze to meet his. He looks at me with what is probably supposed to be a blank look, but I can see his hesitance, confusion, and unsure-ness. I carefully mask my surprise. Has he truly never been with a woman before? I can understand if there were few, but none at all?

"Master, may I… please you?" I ask hesitantly, not sure how it will be taken.

"Undress," Erik states abruptly. I smirk lightly at his bluntness, but stand up to do as told. It's a simple matter, because all I have to do is slip my dress straps from my shoulders and let the dress fall. My body is one of the best for a young woman of my age. With full breasts and a slim yet curvy figure, any man would want me. That is the point, though, of being a slave to the Harem. Only the best for the Shah. I peek up at Erik to see his eyes full of fire. I draw in a swift breath and keep my eyes on his boots.

Abruptly, he stands stiffly, yet gracefully, and I can't help but glance up at him. Erik begins to unbutton his shirt, and I take a tentative step forward. "Please, Master, let me," I say quietly, reaching up slowly to where his hands are. I realize that I'm being much more bold than I normally would be, and I cannot explain why. His hands still and he slowly lets them fall to his sides. I take that as a 'yes' and begin undoing his shirt for him.

I push it from his shoulders, lightly brushing his skin with my hands as I do so, and carefully set the shirt on the nearby footrest. I absently trail my fingers down his chest and stomach until I reach his belt. I feel his muscles clench and unclench as I do so, and cannot help the small smile that makes its way onto my face. I quickly but carefully undo his belt and pull it from its loops, setting it down as well. I bend down to my knees and remove his boots and socks before standing back up to start on his trousers.

As I unbutton them, I make the way I brush my fingers over his clothed manhood seem like an accident. Erik draws in a sharp breath and lets it out in a low growl. I shiver lightly and tug down his trousers and undergarments. Erik steps out of them with grace, and I set them over the footrest as well. I try to keep my eyes focused on his feet, but I cannot help myself and look up. Erik stares at me with such hunger that I wonder why he hasn't pounced on me yet. I wonder to myself how much more of a push it would take to make him act on his urges.

Deciding I should be bold with him, I take a small step closer and reach my hands out. His erection is almost touching my stomach, but not quite, and I put my hands on his chest. I move them slowly, erotically, up to his shoulders and neck. I can tell that he's fighting to keep his eyes from shutting. I gently slide my hand from his neck, to his chin, to his cheek, to the back of his head. I run my fingers gently through his hair and put pressure on the back of his head, asking him to dip down slightly.

Erik follows my lead, for now – I can see the restrained power in his movements – and bends his neck down to me. I reach up and kiss him, softly at first. Erik seems not to have experienced this before, but he is an excellent learner and is soon out matching me in skill. I nearly melt into him, moving my hands down his chest and onto his stomach. I notice then that he isn't touching me back and grab his hands, placing them on my hips.

Something inside him seems to snap as I do that. Erik growls deeply into the kiss and takes control of the entire situation. He lifts me abruptly and sets me down on his sofa before climbing on top of me. Erik looks at me as I imagine a predator would look at his prey. I shiver lightly, deeply aroused by this sensual, dominant man. Erik growls again and dips his head to my neck. He kisses and nips lightly, seeming to love the sound of my moans, before biting down hard. I gasp at the unexpected pain, but moan again as he soothes it with his tongue.

Erik's hands roam over my entire body, taking in every detail he can, and I begin to return the favor. I rub my hands over his stomach and sides before he growls lowly and stops what he's doing. Erik grabs both of my wrists in one hand and braces them over my head, staring at me heatedly before his free hand returns to exploring my body. I struggle a bit, and he growls again, nipping my exposed neck harshly, causing me to gasp.

I tilt my head the other way, exposing more of my neck, and half-heartily attempt to get free again. Erik's bites are a bit more violent than before, but I can tell he's enjoying being completely in control. I'm enjoying having him there, as well. I pant loudly as he meets my eyes, as if searching for something. He seems to find it, for he looks down to my body once more. I try to get my wrists into a more comfortable position, and his grip on them tightens. Erik's eyes look into mine with a determined, lust filled gaze.

"There is no way you can get out of this now, Miss," Erik growls, thinking I'm trying to escape him. I shiver and shake my head a little.

"I would never want to, Master," I murmur quietly, and he looks shocked before focusing on his lust again. Erik spreads my legs forcefully, and I wrap them around his waist, drawing him closer. Erik positions himself, and enters me with much more passion than I have ever felt before. Erik groans loudly and pauses once he's fully sheathed. He stays still for far too long, and I cannot stop myself from speaking.

"Please, Master. Please move, Master. Please," I plead quietly, moving my hips to entice him into responding. Erik looks at me in shock, but does as I ask and pulls nearly all the way out before slamming back in. We moan in unison, and Erik quickly sets up a rhythm. I wriggle my wrists free of his grip when it loosens and grip his strong, but thin, shoulders tightly. I dig my nails into them and he groans, thrusting faster. I moan with him, and we bother quickly reach our peaks.

"Erik," I groan quietly, not wanting whatever repercussions would come of the men outside hearing me scream for him. Erik hears, though, and looks at me in wonder before his climax takes him over as well. He bites my shoulder hard enough to draw a little blood and I feel his seed fill me before he collapses on top of me. Erik doesn't make an attempt to move off of me at first, and I'm perfectly content to stay in this position for as long as he wants.

After a while, I feel his muscles tense, and he quickly, skillfully, flips us over so that I'm on top of him. Erik's muscles stay tense, but I take a chance and lay my head onto his chest. I snuggle up to him, wondering how he'll respond. Surprisingly, his arm hesitantly comes over and wraps around my waist. I sigh contentedly and his arm tightens when he realizes it's welcome. I twist my neck a little and kiss his chest, pushing myself up from him gently.

The Shah basically gave me to Erik as a gift, but before now, Erik seemed like a very private man. I feel as though I should exit the room after such an act of intimacy until he calls upon me again. Erik, however, seems to have other ideas. As I try to list myself off of him, his arm tightens and he growls lightly. I look up at him, and he looks back at me in confusion.

"You said my name," Erik states quietly, musically. My eyes widen and I nod. Now he looks even more confused. "Why would you not imagine a more handsome lover for yourself when faced with this?" Erik asks, motioning vaguely towards his face. Just then, he seems to remember he isn't wearing his mask and reaches out for it quickly. I smile softly and gently pull his arm back.

"If I could choose," I begin, making sure he's listening, "I would not have a more handsome lover. I would have you." Erik looks at me carefully, hope and doubt both heavily evident in his eyes. I smile softly and kiss his chest again while keeping eyes contact.

"Why?" Erik asks, sounding almost… broken. In that moment, I wonder what my true reasons are. Pity? No. It may have started at that; pity for a man whose face has caused the world to scorn him. It's evolved, though. Somehow, being with him this night and now, it has turned to something more. Something much more.

"None of us can choose where we will love…"


End file.
